horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Everybody Hates Me
Everybody Hates Me is a 2018 song by Canadian rapper Tom MacDonald for the album of the same name. Lyrics Intro Naw-naw-naw-nah Naw-naw-naw-nah Ha ha ha, uh, yeah 1 White people hate me They say that I'm usin' my privilege for evil, I get it, hey Black people hate me They say that I'm racist, my feelings don't match with their message, woah Feminists hate me Because I believe that their movement is angry and sexist, woo My girlfriend hates me And I don't know why, but I love her, whatever, forget it, yeah And gay people hate me 'Cause when I see somethin' I don't like I say that it's gay Straight people hate me For havin' the balls to go say what they think and that makes 'em afraid Dumb people hate me For makin' 'em music containing the truth to expose all the ways The government robs 'em, the pop culture kills 'em The rappers convince them to ruin their brains 1 Go ahead and say all of that wild shit online man You might need a Dr. Phil if you cash me outside and I will not apologize if you ain't one of my fam' I could not afford to give a fuck if it was financed Chorus They been, hatin' I think it's stupid funny Haters, fake friends Makin' me stupid money They been, hatin' Makin', me famous Keep hatin', you're wastin' All of your energy on me 2 Everyone hates me for somethin' Or makes somethin' up when they hate me for nothin' They claim I'm a Satanist, Hitler's my cousin I beat up a kid, I killed Bambi while huntin' Hey, I heard he's Illuminati Hey, I heard he's related to Trump Whoa, I heard he's reptilian prolly Hey, I heard he kills kittens for fun All lies, all lies, all lies Y'all fall I rise, yeah Y'all phony tough, and I'm blowin' up And that's your fault, not mine, yeah Everybody hates me And I only know 'cause I read it And I'd hate y'all too if that bothered me But honestly I don't let it, yeah 1 Go ahead and say all of that wild shit online man You might need a Dr. Phil if you cash me outside and I will not apologize if you ain't one of my fam' I could not afford to give a fuck if it was financed Chorus They been, hatin' I think it's stupid funny Haters, fake friends Makin' me stupid money They been, hatin' Makin', me famous Keep hatin', you're wastin' All of your energy on me Bridge Y'all wastin' energy, y'all look just like enemies Only goal is stoppin' mine, y'all gon' need some better dreams I been on the grind, looks like y'all been on your knees Talkin' wild while you're online, hatin' who you'll never be Y'all are thirty-five, actin' like you're seventeen Workin' late at nine-to-fives, jealous I just rap and sleep You're angry at your life, got a job, forgot to leave Now you're growin' older in the only town you'll ever see Chorus They been, hatin' I think it's stupid funny Haters, fake friends Makin' me stupid money They been, hatin' Makin', me famous Keep hatin', you're wastin' All of your energy on me They been, hatin' I think it's stupid funny Haters, fake friends Makin' me stupid money They been, hatin' Makin', me famous Keep hatin', you're wastin' All of your energy on me Why It Sucks #The annoying lyrics, which are also racist and homophobic. #The song's album cover art is silly. #The ridiculous music video. #Tom MacDonald's voice is heavily autotuned and painful to listen to. Redeeming Qualities # The beat is okay despite sounding cheap. Music Video Category:Tom MacDonald Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Offensive Songs Category:Racist Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with good production Category:Homophobic Songs